


Bubblegum Roots

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Memories, blade of marmora, quantum abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Krolia sees a vision from Keith's past...and finds out a secret he wished to keep.(Or, the tips of Keith's hair turn pink and Krolia finds out.)





	Bubblegum Roots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Nini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Nini/gifts).



> This was a suggested fic
> 
> "Set in.... Season 2ish? Keith's hair turns pink (but only the bottom like Krolia) and then it cuts to Krolia seeing him having pink hair in the abyss. "

Getting back from the Blade base was...not the ideal situation. From Kolivan informing the paladins of Keith’s new found galra genes right at the start, to the looks Allura had been giving him (He couldn't even blame her), and still being exhausted from the Trials, it was a shitty rest of the day. 

What didn't help was when he finished taking a shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, he noticed something...different when he looked into the mirror. He blinked once, twice, and three times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. And nope, after all that the image in the mirror were the same. 

The tips of his hair were growing bubblegum pink.  
What the actual fuck. 

He combed through it with his fingers a few times, and it felt the same as his normal inky black hair- nothing changed but the color it showed. 

His first thought was that Lance had put some into the conditioner or something. He wanted to storm of his room and yell at Lance, but given his current situation with the paladins that probably wasn't the best idea. 

He slowly reached for his knife just across the counter and ignored the glowing insignia, and held it up to the tips of his hair were the pink was and carefully slashed away. 

~~~~~~

Keith’s vision turned from the bright yellow of the vision of the past to him and Krolia's small cave aboard the space whale. The cosmic wolf was asleep next to Krolia’s lap as his mother returned from the vision as well. Keith turned his head away, trying not to make eye contact. Since he had found out Krolia was his mother, that's the one thing he hoped she didn't find out about. Well, there was a lot of things he hoped she didn't find out about, but that was at the top of the list. Especially since he realized the bubblegum pink color of the tips of hair he had cut where the exact same color as Krolia's pink tips of her hair.  
“Keith…” Krolia said softly, almost the same exact tone she used when talking with the cosmic wolf.  
“I-uh…” Keith thought about the best way to respond to the situation. Krolia had seen the same thing he did, and he was afraid she was angry at him. “...just forget that happened, please.”  
Instead of responding to what Keith said, or getting angry, she smiled at him. Something inside him warmed up, and he wasn't sure if it was the blazing fire in between the two, or the way her smile said so much with no words at all. “You've bonded to your blade.” She said after a while, the smile only growing across her face.  
“I...what?” Keith asked, confusion littering his tone.  
“Allow me to explain.” Krolia said, starting to pet the delicate fur atop The wolf’s head. “When a Blade agent activates their blade, their life force is bonded to the blade, and a part of ourselves goes into the blade. If the insignia on the blade is glowing, it means the one bonded to it is close to death, pulsing glow means the one bonded is injured, and dull means the one bonded is uninjured and okay. When an agent dies, their blade makes a clean crack down the center of the luxite making the blade.”  
Keith took a second to take this all in. So if this was Krolia’s blade before it was his…  
“So that pink was your life force escaping the blade because I replaced it?” He felt sad just saying it.  
Krolia, however, shook her head. “No, Keith. It means a part of me is with you.”  
In that moment, Keith realized that even if he had only known Krolia for a little while, she had been with him his entire life through the blade.  
The simple thought made him smile as he started to roast another piece of meat over the fire, and he realized something else.  
Krolia had, and always will be, right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
